Black Room
The Black Room (黒い部屋) is a virtual soccer training facility that is used by Inazuma Japan. Info "By sending signals to your brain, it reproduces the same sensations of the real thing." - As stated by Kuroiwa Ryuusei The Black Room is regular room, until you switch it on the computer, creating a holographic scene of different areas. It can create different eras, dimensions, cities and locations which best fit the component of training the user wants. The program is shown to be controlled by multiple computers. Kuroiwa Ryuusei gave Inazuma Japan the opportunity to use it so they could train for three days, before they played against Mach Tiger in the semi-finals of the Football Frontier International Vision 2. Although when training, it looks as if you're actually moving in different directions and running long distances, the user is actually staying still on a moving platform, making it feel as if they're moving. Once being used, a light blue semi-circle goes over the people using the training program, which gives the scenery of the location they wanted. You can increase the levels of the training sessions, as seen when Tetsukado Shin put the training session of running throughout the steel bars to "Level 2"; which made it harder because more frames were falling from the sky and they fell faster than the first. However, when Tetsukado, Kusaka and Sakura saw the amount of steel frames there were falling and the speed of it, they said they should stick to Level 1. After Inazuma Japan had finished their training in the Black Room, Minaho Kazuto asked everyone else if they thought it was strange that Kuroiwa would go to such expenses and make such an amazing facility like this just for soccer. Sakura then said there's no harm on them, and that it has helped them become a lot more stronger, and even said they might be able to win the championships, which everyone started discussing afterwards. In episode 14, after Inazuma Japan had lost to Resistance Japan, Tetsukado Shin went their to train himself, as he got injured in that match and felt he wasn't good enough at soccer. Though by himself at first, Manabe Jinichirou Minaho Kazuto, Nozaki Sakura, Kusaka Ryuuji, Morimura Konoha, Matatagi Hayato and Ibuki Munemasa all followed him to the training room, and encouraged him, putting him in a better mood. In episode 15, Japan were seen training in here once again, and with new training sessions too. Training sessions *An urban city with steel frames falling from the sky **Use: For this practice, you must keep the ball as you make decisions based on your surroundings. Bring the ball to the other side while avoiding the steel frames. *A bridge with falling platforms **Use: Because the user(s) is running for a long time with little breaks, it raises their stamina, and a little of their speed. *A desert with one goal and a programmed player **Use: The programmed soccer player is repeatedly shooting at the goalkeeper, which is raising the goalkeepers catching skills. *A mountainous region **Use: The user climbs the mountains raising their strength, after reaching a certain point, a soccer ball is thrown in the air, so the user has to jump away from the mountain and shoot the ball, which could raise the accuracy of a shot. *A river that the user has to surf on **Use: The user is trying to keep balance on the surfboard, and once they have reached a certain point, they have to jump in the air and shoot/pass. *A Tyrannosaurus-Rex chasing after the user(s) **Use: Because the dinosaur is continuously chasing after the users, the users are running at a high speed and at a long distance as it is in a plain field, so it raises their speed and stamina. *A snowy terrain with large snowballs following the user(s) **While the user is running on a snowy surface, large snowballs are coming from behind them which could run over them. The user would have to be aware of their surroundings and dodge the snowballs. Gallery The machine that creates the dimensions.png|The machine that creates the dimensions. The Black Room changing location.png|The Black Room changing dimensions. The reality of the Black Room.png|How the hologram works (the reality of the Black Room). Training 1 Galaxy 10 HQ.PNG|The platform moving, not the user. Training 2 Galaxy 10 HQ.PNG|Training with the steel bars. Training 3 Galaxy 10 HQ.PNG|Training on the platform-falling bridge. Training 4 Galaxy 10 HQ.PNG|Goalkeeper training with the programmed player. Training 5 Galaxy 10 HQ.PNG|Training on the mountains. Training 6 Galaxy 10 HQ.PNG|Training at the river. Training 7 Galaxy 10 HQ.PNG|Training with the Tyrannosaurus chasing the players. Training 8 Galaxy 15 HQ.PNG|Training with dodging snowballs. Trivia *Kuroiwa Ryuusei was the one to devise the Black Room. *Kuroiwa gave the bridge-running training to Manabe and Minaho because he wanted them to strengthen their legs. *Manabe said that he thinks the Black Room would have come to around "several hundred million" to create. Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy